The False Queen
by Chibbiss
Summary: What is Sky never got saved by Stella from Diaspro's spell... What if Sky and Diaspro really got Married... What will happen to poor Bloom and the rest of the winx? What will Valtor do when the Winx can't stop him? Will the Magic dimension surrender? Read the story in order to find out!
1. Chapter 1: The Ball

**The false queen**

* * *

 **This is my first story in English, so please ignore the bad grammar!**

This story begins in the end of season 3, episode 8 "a disloyal adversary". It is the episode where Diaspro poison Sky and puts him in s spell design by Valtor. Sky is oblivion to what he is doing, he is trapped in his own head and Diaspro uses his body as a puppet on a string. Diaspro made him believe that Bloom, his girlfriend at the time, was a bad person who would hurt the person he in that moment saw as the most important to him, Diaspro. This is an AU, so some of people's personalities will be slightly off. then, I just want to warn you all, this is M class, so there will be stuff like sexual abuse, and psychological abuse.

* * *

 **Chapter 1. The ball**

The specialist and the girls fled into the spaceship and Timmy horrid to take them from the place, from place they all thought they would be safe in. Bloom sat in the back of the vessel, looking out trying to spot him but quickly realized that she would not be able to look at him after what just happened. To see him in the arms of her would basically crashed her heart to shreds.

The others were silent, not knowing what to say or what to do to make the situation better, afraid to make it worse. Brandon sat in the corner as well on the other side, ashamed of his best friend and afraid of the wrath of his girlfriend. His best friend had after all hurt his loved ones best friend. A friend of him. Stella on the other hand pasted around in the vessel, fuming and muttering hurtful words that was pointed at Sky, cursing his name and everything he stood for.

"How are you feeling Bloom?" Flora asked, finally breaking the silence that was consuming the vessel. Bloom looked at her with tears in her eyes. She did not know what to answer her. Her feelings of pain was nothing she want to share at that moment. With respect for her dear friend is what made her answer her in a low voice filled with tears,

"I-I don't know Flora, I cant think of one thing that would make him act this way! Why on earth would he ever try to hurt me? I have done nothing wrong! He just lashed out at me without any reason! And Diaspro! How could he? How could he ever shoes her before me? And in a time like this? I just don't understand!"

Flora looked at her with sad eyes! She had no idea how to answer her.

"I don't know Bloom, I really do not know. I have never seen him act this way before. It's like another person completely."

"It is probably that blond hair devil that have made him act like this!" Shouted Raven.

"Hey!" Shouted Stella back, clearly offended by the _blonde_ comment. Brandon looked at Raven with anger in his eyes, silently telling him to keep his mouth shut.

Bloom continued to look out the window in the vessel, possibly ignoring everyone, trying to kill the stream of tears they fell like waterfalls from her eyes. He did not deserve this! He did not deserve her tears she thought. He had chosen Diaspro instead of Bloom, and she was falling into the darkness void left where her heard once hade been.

"We are going to go to Alfhea, regroup and think of what to do now!" Aisha said.

"No."

Bloom said with a tired voice," I do not want to regroup, I do not want to fix the problem, I just want to rest."

Everyone got silenced, some understanding what she meant and others were just confused.

Back at Alfhea. The Winx went to bed, tired after what happens, planing to fix the situation in the morning and were feeling sorry for Bloom.

Everyone fell asleep quickly, except one girl, Bloom.

All she could think of was the anger and hate in the eyes of her beloved. So right then she decided that she could not stay, she had to find out what had happend to him. She got up. Wrote a note that basically said goodbye, silently packer her bag and left Alfhea.

* * *

 **Back at Eraklyon**

"My sweet sweet hero, you saved me from those evil witches. You deserve a reward for your effort my darling'"

Diaspro closed into the puppet named Sky. He smiled back at her, her hands starting to redo his clothing.


	2. Chapter 2: The portal of infiniy

Chapter 2. The portal of infinity

* * *

Bloom is headed to one place she has only heard rumors about, she is praying that the place does actually exist and, not only a dream someone dreamt. The story she had heard about was the story about the portal off infinity. The story goes that in the middle of the magic dimension lies a magic portal guarded by a garden so powerful that he will never let anyone through that aren't worthy. Bloom things that she needs help, she cannot help sky without anyone telling her what's wrong with him in the first place. Though the more she thinks about it, the more certain she becomes that he is under some sort of spell, a spell by Diaspro. Bloom stops and tears start to burn in her eyes. Doubt are entering her heart, "what if he's not under a spell, what If he just has changed his mind about me…" Bloom thinks too herself.

"The best way to find out is to visit him myself, " she thinks.

After a long day of traveling, Bloom reaches a mountain with the secret path in between it, just like the story stated it would be. Bloom felt hope build in her chest, the first feeling of something positive since she was at Eraklyon. She hurried and ran into the path, not wanting to waste any time to look and think. She followed the path into a cave, the cave was huge in size, dark walls in the very little light. Every step she took a cold through the cold cave, she can feel the thick air. "Like being in a sauna," she thought. Into the middle of the cave, there was a little pond with water. More water was dropping from the high sky roof of the cave, into the pound, making a melody dropping music, calming to listen to.

Bloom sat down at the pound, feeling tired and drained of energy. "The day has been going through so fast' and my sadness is wearing me down, " Bloom said out loud, not believing that anyone could hear her. She was alone in the cave after all.

Right after, a loud, low violent laughter echoed through the cave. In an instant , Bloom was standing up, ready to transform in order to defend herself.

"Don't b an afraid little fairy, I do not want you any harm, I'm just curious on why a little innocent girl like you, are standing in my realm!" The voice stated.

"I'm looking for the portal of infinity," Bloom said back, a little concerned about whom she had encountered.

"And why is that if I may ask." The Voice stated back again.

"I need to save a person I love, he has been trapped in a curse by an evil person and I want to help him become free" Bloom shouted back, losing her patience with the voice.

"And how do you plan to do that?" The voice answered.

Bloom came to a halt, would she go to Eraklyon and talk to Sky, or would she assume that he was cursed and try to find a cure without seeing him first. She let a moment pass, and then stated. "I need to find a place with information on how to break a powerful curse."

"I see," said the voice, "and if a tell you that there is a library with that information, would you go there then?"

"YES!" shouted Bloom, not caring that the happiness in her voice cracked. A moment passed, nothing could be heard. Bloom started to think that she even might be going crazy and had been dreaming everything. She sat down and continued to listen to the falling drops and the void after the booming voice. Suddenly a string of light, from the middle of the pound, fled up towards the roof of the cave. An immense man with a glimming armor came out from the light and walked on the water towards a shocked Bloom.

"I recognize your face little girl." said the man with a stern voice, "A can see the traces of you parents features in your face." Bloom sucked in a breath, "You know my parents?" Bloom asked in shock.

"Ah, I knew them and I served them, a long time ago, your parents were dear to me, even though I have been existing for such a long time, your parents were something extra. But the keepers of the dragon flame have always been an honor to their people, always doing the right thing. My name is Marlos, the gatekeeper if the portal of infinity, I believe that it is me that you have been searching for."

Bloom looked at him and nodded. "If you knew my parents, do you know what happened to them, and the planet?" Bloom asked. Hope building inside of her.

"One thing at the time little on. I thought you wanted to save your loved one first, no?" Marlos asked.

"Yes, of course, I'm sorry. Yes, that is what I want!" Bloom said, a little embarrass.

"Then I will send you to your roots little one, there is a library on Domino, the planet of your people. In the castle your parents once lived in, is a heaven of books, and there, you will find the information you seek." Marlos stated.

Bloom understood what she had to do. "How will I contact you if I need your help again gatekeeper?" Bloom asked with a little voice. She understood that if she wanted to go get back from the planet after finding what she was looking for, she would come to need his help again.

"I will give you a token, talk to it when you want to talk to me, and I will answer you," Marlos said. He then closed his eyes and started to rumble words of a forgotten language, the cave became white and Bloom suddenly stood in a palace covered in snow and ice.


	3. Chapter 3: The lost friend

_Hallo my dear readers, I just wanted you to know that I have prepared for at least 11 chapters so far! Thank you for all the support and happy reading! 3_

 **Chapter 3: The lost friend**

* * *

"We need to find her! NOW!" Stella was angry and scared, her friend was missing and there was nothing she felt that she could do in order to bring her back.

"Calm down Stella, we need to think clearly' in the letter she states that she is off to wherever in order to find help to Sky," Aisha said to everyone.

"Wait, why does she think that he needs help? After what he did to her? What does she know that we clearly don't?" Tecna said as well.

"What is she believes that Diaspro cursed him, I saw him talk to her before he went all crazy, I know that Bloom saw that too," Flora said, much calmer than the others in the gang.

"Flora could be right. That would all make sense! He would never hurt Bloom like that otherwise!" Aisha said. She moved to the windows of the room they all currently were stated in. "But where is Bloom now? And how do we help her?" Aisha continued. Suddenly  
Stella ran into the room, no one had noticed that she left in the first place. In a tearful voice, she said, "Brandon have gone to Eraklyon to talk to Sky, he doesn't know what we know, what if Sky or Diaspro hurt him?"

"Calm down Stella, just call him and inform him of the situation, tell him that we think that Sky is under a spell of Diaspro and asks him to keep a low profile, but stay so that we can have a person there, keeping an eye on him," Musa said to Stella,  
placing a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"We should talk to Miss. Faragonda, tell her that Bloom is missing and that we suspect the crown prince of Eraklyon to be under a curse." Flora stated. Not everyone agreed with that idea but in the end, everyone thought that there did not exist any other  
alternative.

* * *

 _At Faragondas' office:_

* * *

"Miss Faragonda, how do we find Bloom?" Stella asks.

"Well-well, Stella, all you, please calm down. Flora, when did you notice that she was gone?" Miss Faragonda asks the upset girls.

"When I woke up this morning Miss. Faragonda." Flora answered in a tiny voice, always wanting to be polite, but feeling the sadness of her friends missing, and the responsibility that she did not notice when she left.

"And you are sure that Prince Sky is under a curse?" Miss Faragonda continued. "YES!" everyone of the girls' answers in a chore.

"Well then, I cannot have one of my students missing, I think I have an idea on how to find her." Miss Faragonda said with a tired voiced. She went to one of the many bookshelves in her office and picked one book out, opened it and put it on her desk  
so that everyone could see clearly.

"This is a spell called "quaero sine iniuria" and if you bring a hair from a person and chant this spell, the cloud will show you where the person is." Miss Faragonda explains.

"Her brush should have some of her hair on it," Stella shouted.

"Then let us do it!" Tecna said.

"Okay, so now we have the hair, who wants to speak the spell?" Musa said.

"I will," Stella said, grabbing the hair, everyone notices that she was stressed and Musa put a hand on her shoulder and said, "we will find her, do not worry Stella, okay?" Stella nodded, held in the hair and spoke the words. A smoke came out of the  
hair, building into a circular form. The air began to fill with the smell of burnt hair and dry tears, the wind could be heard in the far away. Blurry in the smoke, the Winx saw their friends walking in the hall of books. The walls being frozen, to  
a point where it looked like they would crack.

"Stella, where the hell is she?" Aisha shouted.

"I'll save this picture and I'll check it through a scanner to see if the building is in any systems," Tecna stated, now having everyone eyes on her. Her phone pinged and on the screen, the winx could read Domino, castle, library.

* * *

 _On Eraklyon:_

* * *

"My dear Sky, finely, you are mine," Diaspro whispered into Sky's ear. She was sitting in his lap, legs on each side of him, his body did nothing to push her away, rather, it was keeping her close. Even though she knew that a contact like this wasn't  
seen proper for royalty before marriage, she did not stop there. She kissed him, deep and long, not really knowing how much torture he was in. When they were dating, there had been kisses, there had been touching, and eventually, they had been given  
themselves to each other once, but just once, when they were 15 years old. She knew his body, but not for years had she seen it. She started to unbutton his skirt, revealing his chest, for only her to see. She unbuttons his pants and slit them down.  
She pushed him inside of herself, remembering how he felt. He remains still, his body awaiting vocal commands, silent on the outside, screaming on the inside.

"I wonder; did she ever embrace you like this? Did you ever take her as yours? Did you then tell her, that I had you first?" Diaspro said in a low husky voice, her movement never stopping, but rather increasing. "I know you like this, you're twitching,  
a reaction I have gotten from you before."

Sky's body reacted to the pleasure, it betrayed him. Inside in the darkness, somewhere no one could hear his cries, he was imprisoned. He was a hostage in his own body, doomed to feel everything, but not being able to do anything about it. And feel he  
did.

"I AM NOT YOURS, AND I HAVE NEVER BEEN! YOUR TOUSHESARE HELL AND NOTHING ELSE." He screamed, a sound that Diaspro never heard.


	4. Chapter 4: Black water

**Chapter 4: Black water**

After a long day, Aisha gets a call from her parents, telling her that something is wrong with the water in Andros, Aisha's home planet. It is killing the inhabitants. So the Winx had to stop their searching for Bloom and go to Andros in order to help the people there. When they arrived, the water was close to black in color, the mermaids was dying or already dead.

"Why is this happening?" Aisha cried out.

"It has to be black magic" – Flora

"But who would do something like this?" – Tecna

"Valtor, who else?" – Stella

"We must clean the water in order to help the living people, otherwise they will die as well" – Flora

"Then we must give all our powers and energy in order to un-do this" Tecna said after scanning the water.

 _Dominos library - Bloom_

* * *

"What an enormous place," Bloom said when her eyes had started to get used to the murky souring. Sha was standing in a big ballroom. The room was a circle, with sky high roof, and crystal floor with décor that would make any royal jealous. The walls were covered with ice, and under the crystal bedding, was millions of books, from the roof down to the floor. Because just a minimal amount of windows existed, and they did not provide any huge quantity of light, Bloom had a hard time seeing anything. She put her hands together in order to transform but noticed that something was hanging from her neck. A medallion with a strange inscription was placed there. For a moment, she was confused but then remembered that Marlos had promised her a token so that she could ask him for help if needed. She had the token in her hand for a momentary second, closed he eyes and sent a silent " _thank you"_ too him.

She looked up to the roof and then transformed into her fairy form. While in her transformation, she used her fire to make a light that encircled her. She looked around with a new ability of visualisation and saw that there were chandeliers all around the ballroom. She flew over to one of them and used the fire to warm up the frozen candles and put them on fire. This gave a more stable light for her to use. She continued to do so with the other chandeliers that she could find.

When she finally could fly down to the ground again and look around, she realized how big the place actually was.

"Oh my goodness, how on earth will I ever be able to find the book I want in here, there have to be thousands of books in here. I will not be able to find the book in time, what will that bitch do to Sky then? I need help!" Bloom thought. She took the token he had given her and looked at it. "Right now I need your help gatekeeper, I am lost in a sea of books and a fear that my time is short, please help me."

A light in the middle of the room flow untoward the sky and again the gatekeeper Marlos stood in her present.

"I see that you have lightened this dwelling up a little," Marlos said looking around. "Well, what do you need help with little fairy?"

"I can't possibly find the right book in time, there must be thousands, if not ever millions of books in here," Bloom said.

"Do you know what to look for?" Marlos asked.

"Yes!" Bloom answered quickly, confident that she knew.

"Well, then why the panic, what is it that you are looking for?" – Marlos

"A book that will tell me how to undo a curse" – Bloom

"Do you know what type of curse it is? Do you know who put it there? – Marlos

"N-no, but I know it was a fairy named Diaspro who put him in it" – Bloom

"A fairy? Little one, a fairy can't put a good man in a curse, that has to be made by dark magic, and the same thing goes for saving him from the curse if it is strong enough." – Marlos

Bloom sank to the floor, feeling defeated. What would she do now, she was not a dark fairy, those did not exist outside manually manipulated fairies like herself. For the first time she wished that her dark form still existed inside of her, but she knew it did not.

"What will I do now then? How will I save Sky from Diaspro?" Bloom cried out.

"Sky?" Marlos asked, "As in crown prince of Eraklyon?"

"D-Do you know who he is?" Bloom asked between tears, "H-How?"

"I'm the gatekeeper of worlds, I see and hear everything, I find it my duty to keep an eye on the royal families particularly, and help them if it's needed," Marlos answered. Bloom just nodded.

"He has been cursed by his ex-fiancée," Bloom said in her void of sanded, her eyes closing, feeling defeated.

"Well, I guess we can't let that go on, can we? I'll help you help him, I will not stand a future king being controlled by some fairy dust weak girl," Marlos Stated with pride in his voice. "There is one way you can get all the information in this book all at once without having to read them," He continued. "But you have to premise me one thing!"

"Anything," Bloom said, feeling absolute in her words.

"You have to help this planet become its former glory. It is sad that no one has been able to help the planet, and help its people. So you have to do it!" Marlos said.

"I agree," Bloom said.


	5. Chapter 5: Trapped by a ring

**Chapter 5: Trapped by a ring**

"For the world to see and hear, today I proudly precedent my son and his future wife, Diaspro. In one days' time, they will get married here in Eraklyon and the new king and queen will be crowned." The king of Eraklyon and Sky's father, Erendor, spoke for his people on TV. The people was happy for their prince and future king and praised him. The Winx and the specialists watching the TV live was far from praising him.

"I have to go there; I can't let him do this! He has truly lost his mind. Poor Bloom, I'm hoping that she can't see this wherever she is." Brandon spoke.

"You can't go there, what if Bitch-head Diaspro imprisons you? What if she hurt you? Or sky?" Stella complained, grabbing Brandon's' arm, refusing to let go.

"Do not worry, I will be keeping myself in the shadows, making chore that they won't find me, I just need to talk to Sky myself," Brandon said in a calm voice. Looking into Stella's' eyes. She drowned in his chocolate rivers. She, against hr own will, agreed to the madness Brandon presented.

Brandon then later that day, step into the ship that would take him to Eraklyon within 3 hours. "Please, let me get there in time, before the wedding." He thought.

* * *

 **Eraklyon:**

"OOH SKY?" Diaspro's nagging voice could be heard all over the castle, She had been trying on dresses the majority of the day and she was ready to put Sky in his costume.

"We must look absolutely perfect on our wedding day my love, of course, I would have preferred if our marriage had been a little further into the future, so that I could've hade chance to plan it to perfection, but, what do you do in such a pressured time like this?" Diaspro sang to Sky's body.

"Absolutely Diaspro" Sky's body answered her.

"Hmm, you would probably look better without any clothing on at all, but that's only for me to see love. Has she ever seen you without clothes on Sky? Diaspro asked. She feared that the red headed fairy had tempted him, but her hops that Sky was only hers still sat in her heart.

"Yes, Diaspro." Sky's body answered honestly.

"What? NO! SHE COULDN'T HAVE…NO!"Diaspro roared at him.

"am I interrupting something here?" A cold voice echoed through the room. Diaspro turns around and saw Valtor standing there, close to the window.

"No, I just! I just want him to be mine!" Diaspro said with hate in her voice.

"I see…" Valtor said, looking at Sky. "Well, you have him under your control now, but I have an idea that you might like."

"What? What is it?" Diaspro said.

"We could bring this little party trick a step further. I assume that you have had your fun with him? A child would make you his, whatever happens. But the thing is, when you get married, you can't have a child with him. Not at the moment." Valtor lied smoothly.

"What, Why not?" Diaspro said, pain in her eyes, slightly blushing from the fact that he brought up her sexual activities with him.

"That's just how the curse works. I have the link to his body right now, keeping him under control, but if you held that link, you could make it stronger, and then, you could have a child with him." Valtor continued.

"Then give me the link, I want a child!" Diaspro demanded.

"Oh, but then we have the problem that you are a fairy, and this is a dark curse. You can't control it." Valtor said, with fake sadness in his voice.

"Then make my magic dark, you can do that right?" Diaspro said. She had stopped thinking about the consequences, she just wanted to be with Sky.

"Well of course, if that is what you want, but then you have to remember, you will be so much stronger, but you can never go back," Valtor said, smiling.

"I won't need to, I will have Sky, and I will be queen. What do you want in return?" Diaspro asked.

"Well, I only want you to fulfill your marriage, I would love to see and new heir be born very soon," Valtor said, believing that a child would destroy Bloom once and for all.

"Yes! I accept!" Diaspro said an looked at Sky, "I'll make sure that you make me with a child."

"Then it is decided Diaspro," Valtor said. He went over to her and touched her chest, she was on her way to pull back but he held her firmly in place.

"a bono ad malum, hoc animo taceret. Sit amet aquae usque ad diem mortis dark." Valtor spoke, and Diaspro felt her energy shift, something in her changed.

"I don't feel that different" Diaspro said, disappointed.

"It is a process, you will feel better in the morning, and better the day after that," Valtor said. "And now, if you don't mind, I believe that you have a husband-to-be that is waiting for you." Valtor looked at Sky and snapped his fingers, then he was gone.

Diaspro looked over to Sky, "I believe we have a plan now my love." She went over to him and spoke. "Strip." A simple word that made the prince body respond without hesitation. Within a minute, he stood before her but naked. Diaspro smiled and told him lay on his back in the bed.

* * *

 **Sky's POV.**

"How and Why father, how could you do this to me? How could you not see? And why do you so desperately want me to marry her? Why now? Why can it not wait? Do you know what she does to me, father? Do you know what she says and do behind closed doors to me? Why have you doomed me to be a captive in my own body until the day I'll perish? Do you know what she has done to me? What would you do if you knew? No one will ever hear my voice again, no one will ever know the truth if I marry her. Please father, see me, hear me, save me.

Bloom, my love, I am so sorry for what I did to you, for what I said. I promise that if I ever break free, I will spend the remains of my existents making it up to you. Once, you forgave me for not being pure, for have broken the laws of the royal marriage. You said that you knew I wanted nothing but to take it back, and that was good enough for you but now, how could you ever want me, how could you ever want someone so filthy as me. My body reacted to hers, my own body betrayed me, and I fear for the outcome of it. My love, in one day, Diaspro will legally become my wife if you don't save me, my angel. If I knew that it was only me that would hurt, I wouldn't beg you for help, but I know it will hurt you, and it will hurt my people. And when you hurt, I can't be there to support you, to tell you how sorry I am to be doing this to you. I love you, and only you, my angel, you are my everything! Please forgive me."


	6. Chapter 6: Dark Fire Rises

**Chapter 6 - Dark fire rises**

* * *

 **Eraklyon - The day after the royal wedding at Eraklyon.**

* * *

After the wedding, Diaspro had her own little plan in motion. She had made a reservation on Eraklyon's' islands. The only people who were there was the servants. She had planned tree days of alone time with Sky. The fact that their honeymoon was so short, was the threat coming from Valtor, and the fact that they officially, with start from today, was king and queen of Eraklyon.

"We will have so much fun here Sky! We can start with taking a ride I the honey-sweet, or what do you think?" Diaspro said to Sky's body. They were on a boat, on their way to the island.

"Sounds lovely Diaspro," Sky's body answered. She was sitting in his lap, alone on the front deck where no one could see them, she had his member out and was playing with it, enjoying his moans. He started to twitch in her hand and she decided to start her plan a little earlier.

"Valtor said that as soon as I felt my power returning to normal, I could take over the hold on your body, and when I have done that, we can have a child. I hope you understand that I don't plan to keep you this way forever, just until we have a baby together and when that bitch Bloom is dead." Diaspro purred into his ear, stroking his member faster. She suddenly stopped and put her other hand on his head, preparing to take over the curse. It did not take long until she felt his struggle until she felt how he fought against the curse. Then, she knew she had him.

"Well, aren't you a fighter?" Diaspro said when she was done. Sweat dripping from her forehead. "But I know your sweet spot darling."

She looked into his eyes, trying to find some glint of him, maybe even a glint of real love. "Do you really love me Sky? Or is this really just a facade?" Diaspro loosens her grip on him, just to feel his attempt to get free, she wanted him to react to her, just so that she could feel something from him, not only his empty words, obeying her every will. She wanted him to fight back. Skys' attempt to break free hurt Diaspro, she sank her nails into her flesh, her attempt to stop him without hardening her restraint on him.

 _"Diaspro! Let me go!"_ Sky's voice finally reached Diaspro.

"Oh, darling, I can't do that. You see, Bloom still has a grip on you. I know she bewitched you somehow and I'm only helping you to see that you fell in love with me and that we are meant to be. One day darling, you will thank me. Maybe after we have created a child together." Diaspro said with a tender voice. Lost in her delusion.

She moved away, standing in front of him. Diaspro then strangled the hold on him and started to undress, leaving absolutely nothing. Sky had his pants down at his knees from previously. She bent down and started to lick him. His head flew back and he started to paint. Deep inside, Sky screamed, he fought against her grip but lost the battle. Then he lost himself.

 _"I can't believe that this is happening! How did I come to this point? Dear lord, what if she gets pregnant… no, I can't let it happen, I'll do whatever it takes for it not to happen!"_ Sky said, still trapped on the inside of the dark bubble in the body that now did not belong to him.

Wishing that he could be with Bloom. He images that he was laying in the sea of flowers with Bloom, naked, shining, panting and happy. Bloom let him touch her in utter love, and he had been in bliss. He had been stroking her arms, drowning in her eyes, those beautiful eyes.

Meanwhile, Diaspro continues with her assault, stroking him, making the body of Sky twitch and moan. When he was close to coming, she told him to go into their room in the boat and lay flat on the bed. His member was standing straight up for her. She realized that she could do whatever she wanted with him. She used her magic to put his hand above him, speeding his legs apart. She crawled over him and sank down on his member and started to move. It did not take long before he burst, completing Diaspro's task. She felt him spill inside of her, feeling the cold fluid crawl deeper inside.

 _"Dear lord, please don't let her become with child. Bloom will never forgive me, why! JUST WHY DIASPRO? What have I done to deserve this?"_ Sky screamed inside his imprisonment.

 **Dominos library - Bloom and Marlos**

* * *

"I see, that even though you are a fairy if light, and your heart I pure, I can feel your sadness and I can see your scars. the events of your past existences have left you in unbalanced. I recommend that you seek information and accept that the past has happened, there for it cannot be changed.

I will send you to a place where you can not escape until you find balance. You will become my warrior fairy and you will save your trapped boyfriend from the crazy one. But not until you have found balance. Remember my promise Bloom, as soon as this planet has been restored and its inhabitance has been saved, I will Sky from his imprisonment." Marlos spoke to Bloom.

"I accept the terms that you are offering me Marlos." Bloom understood that her only chance to save Sky was via Marlos. Right now, he was the only one with the power to save Sky from Diaspro.

Marlos took a long breath and then went over to Bloom, he was at least 2 meters higher than her. A true gigantic creature.

"Are you ready little one?" Marlos asked Bloom.

"yes I am," Bloom said with a little voice. She did not know that she was in unbalance do to her past, but she was ready to face it and become Marlos warrior fairy. Marlos put his hand together and slowly open them again. A black bubble appeared between his hands. The dark bubble became bigger and bigger until it was the same size as Bloom herself.

"Step into this Bloom, and you will be transferred to Alovega. I will send a helper you, someone to help you stay on track" Marlos spoke. Bloom did as she had been told and stepped into the big black bubble. Everything went dark, then suddenly, she was laying in a dark crystal-made place. The wind blew on her och made her shiver, the sound was of thousands of tiny feet, running around in the distance.

"Hallo miss," a little voice greeted Bloom. Bloom jumped 3-meters up in the air, still in her transformation, but her wings could suddenly not hold her up. She fell directly to the ground and landed on her bum.

"That would not be a good idea miss, see, the surrounding crystals are sucking up all magic that is light-based. You will not be able to use your magic here." The little one said.

"Who are you? and what do you mean?" Bloom said, not feeling her bum.

"Oh, my bad, I should have introduced me first. I am Intoz, a troll who was sent here to serve you. or guide you. And furthermore, to answer your second question, we are in a place called Alovega, its sole purpose is to suck up any light-based magic until the carrier dies. It was created by the order of evil, an old cult with witches and sorcerers who wanted to kill every fairy existing. This place has taken many lives of fairies." Intoz answered polite and calm. Bloom, on the other hand, started to panic.

"It would take my power away? And kill me? Why would Marlos send me here? To die?" Bloom said hysterically, her body started to shake, and she feared for, not only her life but for Sky's as well.

"Well, no miss. That's not it at all. You see, Alovega only detect light-based magic and you miss are a light-based magic fairy. Your soul purpose here is to learn to use dark-based magic. As you remember, you have done that in the past." Intoz answers her.

Bloom did not understand. Her face reflected her confusion so the little troll continued.

"For more than a year ago, you were trapped by a curse by Lord Darkar," Intoz said. Bloom's memory flashed back to one of the worst days in her life.

"N-No, I can not do that! I can't be like that again, have you lost your mind?" Bloom said, panic rises.

"I understand your discomfort, but I believe that you do not understand the situation correctly. If you do now shield yourself with dark magic, the crystals will eat you up." Into said with a more hard voice. Bloom looked around, for somewhere to escape. But no, she was trapped here, with a troll that wanted her to turn dark.

"I-I'm a good fairy!" Bloom said, tears in her eyes.

"Yes, I do know that and that is not the problem here, what you do not understand is that you, using dark magic, doesn't mean that you will be evil," Into said back, closing in on Bloom.

"N-No! I refuse!" Bloom said, backing away from the small troll.

"But do you remember miss, why you came here in the first place? Do you know what the wife of Sky is doing to him right now?" Into said.

"W-Wife? But.. its only been a day? How can she be married to him? NO! It is not possible, have I failed him?" Bloom fell down on her knees, the tears spilling over.

"No, It has been three days, miss. The time is much slower here. One hour here is one day there." Intoz answered Bloom. "And it took us un hour to get here, and an hour for you to wake up miss." He continued. "Maybe, you truly need to see what have happened…" he said. Bloom did not understand what he meant. He suddenly pointed to one larger crystal, about the same size as Bloom herself. Against better judgment, she went over to it. The reflection in the crystal changed into a cloud o smoke. Bloom went even closer, interest taking the upper hand. In the crystal, she saw the nightmare of nightmares. Sky was lying naked on a bed made by red shiny fabric. Even though he was completely still, his hands were tied in glowing circles and his legs were spread out. On top of him was Diaspro, she was moving back and forth while she was scratching his chest. Bloom turned around, crying and shaking.

"N-No! This can't be happening, what have she done to him?" Bloom said in a small voice surrounded by sobs.

"The only way you could save him are if you learn how to use dark magic. But please miss, do understand that using dark magic is not the same thing as using evil magic. It just means that you will have another source of your power." Intoz said in a more restful voice.

"Then how do I do it?" Bloom asked him, not really wanting to know the answer, fearing that the truth would be to become cursed again.

"You meditate until you feel that the dark energy in this place is something you can use." Awnserd Intoz. Bloom sat then down and let the sounds of the surroundings eat her up. The sound of thousands of tiny feet running in the distance, the sound of the wind against metal and the slow beating of her heart. That is when she realised that she could not hear Intoz heart.


	7. Chapter 7: Harmony

**Back on Alovega**

 **Bloom is meditating in order to embrace the dark magic around her.**

Bloom's heart was beating faster and faster, a string of pain flew trough her body every time she took a breath. She felt like she would suffocate under the pressure of the world that was now laying on her shoulders. She could hear voices of small children asking her why she would give up her light-based power. Bloom tried to focus on her beloved Sky. He was her curriage and the strength she crept going with. Her body was flowing about half a meter above the ground. Still in her transformation, she felt the cold air hit her naked skin. She shivered and the troll Intoz looked at her.

"How are you doing miss?" Intoz asked, he was sitting about four meter in front of Bloom. She opens her eyes and defeated said "Not to well am I afraid, I do not seem to have what it takes in order to do this."

"Do not worry miss. Soon you will feel the dark energy, and when you do, you must try to absorb it, or use it. Whatever fits you." Intoz answered her. Bloom closed her eyes again. She lost track on time and suddenly remembers that one hour where she was now, equals one day in the rest of the magic dimension. While she tried to concentrate, feeling the pressure of time running out, fearing for Sky and whatever his idiot to wife would do to him. Bloom was suddenly aware that the air around her had gotten colder and more wet or moist somehow. She again opens her eyes and saw that a dark purple mist was slowly sounding her.

"Intoz! What is happening to me?" Bloom said with a strong voice, spotted with fear.

"Oh, do not worry miss. Whatever you see in the mist will help you get trough this." He said and smiled at her. Bloom was fast completely covered in the mist and the only thing she saw was the darkness. She stood up and looked around, it was like being lost in a dark forest, but you can not see the trees, you cannot here the birds sing. The forest are dead and you are alone. Bloom grabbed herself and started to walking. Where was she, she was so confused, this hole experience was crazy, and at this moment, the only thing that kept her going was Sky.

She felt so sad and waned nothing more then to be home, in bed with Sky holding her. Suddenly he was standing in from of her.

"SKY!?" Bloom shouted and sprinted forward to erase him, but he moved out of the way.

"Why would I let you touch me Bloom? You nearly killed me! You and Darkar! You are evil and I want nothing to do with you!" Sky said with a stern voice.

"N-No That is not true and you know it"" I love you and I am not evil!" Bloom said back, tears spilling over. She hugged herself and backed away from him. A sharp pain in her chest started . She bent down, almoast trowing up due to the immense pain.

"How are you darling?" Bloom heard her mothers voice.

"MOM" Bloom choke, suddenly in front of her, instead of Sky, stood her parents.

"Oh no darling, we are not your parents, remember! You do not have any!" her farther answered.

"B-But! I grew up with you, you took care of me and treated me as your own! Bloom said, crying even harder. Silent silver tears sliding down her face.

"But you do not have any parents, they are dead, remember Bloom" Her mother spoke with hate in her voice, she was holding into Mike but let go and took one step closer to Bloom.

"And you sister are dead to! Remember THAT Bloom?" Sky suddenly said, standing a bit away from her left side.

"Why would I ever be with you Bloom? Your planet are dead, and soon, so are you! I'm much happier with Diaspro!" Sky said, also, stepping closer to her. He started to laugh when Bloom cried out from the increasing pain in her chest!

"Let go Bloom, you will never succeed now, you will die here darling!" Blooms mother said again.

"NO! Bloom shouted out to her, and then, she turned to Sky! I know this is not you, I know I am loved and just so you know Sky, I am comping for you and I **will** save you from Diaspro!" Bloom said baking away from them all.

"If you go away from us now, you will loose us," Sky said, his tone demanded obedience, a tone he only had used once against her, and that was when he had told her that she wasn't evil. So many night she had cried into his arms, fearing that Darkar's curse still lingers inside of her. He had so many times told her that it wasn't true. One day he had taken a step back and crossed his arms. He had looked into her eyes and told her firmly "You. Are. Not. Evil." A tone that in the end was filled with love but demanded her obedience. Bloom was not the kind of person that gave up to that, but, that day she did. She had hung her head down and muttered an "okay". He had then kneed down, making them in the same hight. I love you Bloom, do not forget that" he said, he had kissed her and pulled her into his arms.

Bloom looked into Sky's eyes and then turned around and walked to the opposite side of those she loved the most. She heard Sky shouting behind her, but he did not follow nor did she want him to. She had finally understood that she wasn't evil, she had people around her that loved her, this visions was only there to harm her.

She continued to walk until a gigantic mirror approached her. The size was enormous, it was meters high and equally as wide. In the reflection she could see her self, but in a different outfit. Her dress was dark purple, like the cloud surrounded her. She had bigger wings and a see-trough fabric that started at her wait and continued down towards her feet. Her arms was covered in the same kind of fabric.

"Is this how i will look like if I use dark magic?" Bloom said. "Well, what choice do I really have now, I have gotten this far, it would be stupid to stop here." She touched the mirror and, when realizing that it was a liquid substance, she walked right into it.

* * *

 **Back at the portal of infinity, Marlos, the gate keeper is watching over the world.**

As the keeper of the portal, Marlos can watch over anything within reach for the portal, he can also travel over the the places he sees trough the ability of the portal. Marlos has tearfully watched Bloom and her progress on Alovega. Now when she has finally succeeded on becoming one with the dark energy, Marlos points his attention to another place. A surety island on Eraklyon where, at the moment two newly wedded people are spending there honeymoon. He takes a closer look at Sky. "Worry odd indeed. How come that she uses you the way she are" Marlos thought. Trough the portal he heard Diaspro say, "oh darling, hopefully within a few days, the child will be created. The perfect time is in two days."

"Oh my, she want a baby." Marlos said to himself. He had seen a lot under his years, but a baby-crazy dark fairy was something new to him.

"If she gets pregnant, the law of Eraklyon prevents them from getting a divorce. A safety mechanism that was put in there a long time ago, by a king that refused to let go of his queen, using the cild that they had together, saying that the child deserved a mother and a father that as together, claiming that the child otherwise could grow up to become a cruel ruler fro the kingdom. The law has never been lifted. And now she is using it to her advantage." Marlos continued. "Fuck! This is worse then I previously thought. I hope Bloom can finish her transformation before that false b*tch becomes with child."

* * *

 **Back at Alovega - Bloom**

When Bloom backed out from the mirror, she was dressed exactly as the reflection was. She felt stronger. Her powers were ruled by the dark sounding and her energy was sparkling. When she opens her hand in front of her, a purple flame burned out.

"Time to get out of this place," She thought. She lifted her arms fully out on each side of her. She let the purple fire sound her in a shield of fire and dark smoke. She let the shield extend until its flew off and destroyed the mist around her.

"Oh, you are back miss." The little troll greeted her when she saw that she was back to the same, crystal based place as before. "How are you feeling miss. Stronger?" Intoz asked her.

"Much better, I have come to realise that dark magic is not the same as evil magic. I am still the same me." Bloom answered. Suddenly there was a big cracking noise in the ground. "My lord, what was that?" the little troll asked, falling towards the ground because of all the shaking. Bloom was flying in the air.

"I don't know," Bloom said, helping the troll up on his legs. Then, she heard three evil waves of laughter.

"Hallo Blooooom, One of the three voices said." Bloom turned around, looking for the source, but the sound bounced off the crystals, making it impossible for her to understand was the voice came from.

"How do you know my name, who are you?" Bloom said, new confidence in her voice, feeling her power become stronger every minute, every second that passed.

"We are the three witches of your nightmares, it was we who destroyed your home planet Bloom, killed your sister and destroyed your parents. Now, you are in our realm, we will destroy you as well so that the last keeper of the dragon flame will finally die." One of the three witches said loudly.

"If you think you can beat me, then show yourself," Bloom said equally as loud. Behind her, the three witches then appeared. Their ghost-like form made them see-throe but yes, equally as terrifying. Bloom turned around just in time for having the time to react and move from an incoming ball of black matter. When the ball instead hit the crystal behind her, it smashed into thousands of pieces. Bloom then realised how strong they really were.

"You. Will. DIE little fairy!" One of the witches flew by her and tried to shoot another ball against her. Bloom responded by dodging and returning the same thing towards her. A purple fireball was shot towards all three of them. Bloom realised that her power reflected the surroundings and that her power was dark. Not evil. But dark. Bloom smiled to herself and loved her new found confidence, it made her go for another attack. The three witches moved aside from the first ball, but one of the three was hit by the other. In a rearing scream, she fell towards the ground. Her ghostly body was pierced by a hole in her chest aria. Bloom realized that she could win over them so she quickly threw another two balls towards the remaining two witches. One of them missed and the other one hit one of the witches in the arm, making it break loose and fall to the ground where it deluded into smoke.

The rich screamed like her sister. The remaining one looked frightened, she tried to escape but Bloom teleported in front of her, making the witch jump up into the air. Bloom took her chance and shoot her down and threw another ball against her. The ball hit her in the back and made her fall to the ground. Defeated, she and the other witches started to fade. Bloom threw a constant stream of fire towards all of them and did not stop until she knew that they were gone.

Bloom them grew back toward the tint troll who had hidden behind a gigantic crystal.

"Nicely done miss," Intoz said to Bloom when she got closer to him. Suddenly the world around hem started to crack. The light started to shine trough the cracks and the whole world around them suddenly disappeared. Bloom was so taken back by the world changing that she didn't notice that Intoz had disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8: Ancesstors of light

**Bloom and Saula**

She was standing in the middle of nothing. All that she could see was white. Like nothing in the world existed, she felt light as a cloud, and nothing could ever put her town to the earth again. She felt warmth and harmony. Her lungs took a deep breath of the tropical-like air that calmed her scenes. From the distance, she could spot something gold. She flew over there to investigate and found that it was an enormous gate made from what appears to be pure gold. When she touched the blocked gate it opened for her. She hesitated but moved to go inside. What Bloom doesn't know, is that she is in a place called Saula.

When Bloom passed trough the gate, a little girl is standing on the other side, waiting for her. Bloom became startled, her present was nothing she had noticed from the other side of the gate. She had big sea-coloured eyes, that contained the world's deepest secrets. Her hair was copper and was a short cut with a bulb. Her dress was simple but held gold details that still made it seem proper to go with to a fancy dinner. She wasn't tall and looked like she would be around 7 years of age. Her smile was an evil person, bur her eyes was kind. Bloom felt like she wanted to hug her and run away from her at the same time. Her face must have reflected her feeling and confusion, the child began to speak in a chipmunk voice.

"You are new here, aren't you?" The girl said with her tiny voice.

"Yes, I do believe so, but… I really do not know where here is" Bloom said, hesitant. It looked like the child was standing on grass. Her feet was sounded by it, but after a decimeter, the grass disappears and like everything else, with an exception for the gold gate, it was just white. The little girl did not answer her but instead made a motion with her finger for Bloom to follow her. And then she started to walk away from her, deeper into the white. Bloom flew after her, still not understanding where she was.

After a little while, Bloom started to notice more gas. The ground became visible and the grass was long and soft. Bloom landed on the grass feeling the soft straws tickle her.

"I do not know if I can explain what here is to you… you do not belong here, not yet." The little girl spoke to Bloom, still walking in the same direction. "You are probably here because you were sent her by someone." She continued.

"I do believe that is correct," Bloom said back, she was walking behind her.

"Well then do you know who you are here to meet?" The little girl asked her.

"N-no, I do not believe so," Bloom said back, getting lost in the now new surrounding that appeared. It was trees and in the horizon, she could see tropical beaches and a mighty sea. Everything seemed to be in harmony with each other. It was so beautiful that bloom blurred out "this must be heaven"

The little girl laughed, "Yes, that is quite right" she said. Bloom just got confused.

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked, fear creeping in under her skin. What if she is dead? But the little girl said that she was not supposed to be here…yet…

"This is heaven, for your bloodline, which also, is my blood line. You see, when you die, you are going to a place where your ancestors are. And the person who loves you and you love. It is not always they come with you. It has to bee true love... But enough about that. I do believe that I know who you should talk too." The little girls said. Bloom stopped walking. The information was not quite there What did it mean? Bloom looked at the little girl. "She must have died at that age…" Bloom thought to herself, the idea made her sad, and she wanted to hug the little girl, but she thought better of it.

"Does that mean that my parents are here? And my sister?" Bloom said, tears in her eyes.

"No..they are not dead, you have to be dead in order to get here, with an exception for you my friend, you are just a visitor here, I can sense it." The little girl said, looking at -bloom. "So they are alive? Oh my, lord, that is magnificent! But why am I here then?" Bloom thought to herself. She did not know if she wanted to ask the little girl. Bloom and the little girl arrived at a pond where an elderly woman sat and out red rose peddles in the water. On the other side of the pond sat a younger but still old woman, she looked like she was in pain. When a paddle reached her hand who was in the water, she took the paddle and ate it. Bloom stopped at the sight of them, not really believing her eyes.

"Who are they?" Bloom asked, wonder in her voice and big eyes. The little girl, now standing a little bit away from her looked at her than at the odd couple.

"That is Alena and her daughter Senom." The little girl said, and upon hearing her name, Alena looked at them. She stood up, with some effort but even tough her age was high, she did not feel any of the years when she used her muscles and stood up. She then fully stood up and began walking towards the little girl and a very confused Bloom.

"Wellcome to Morta, the garden of dragons. I assume that you have to be Bloom.?" Alena said with her elderly voice, opening her arms like she wanted a hug, though standing ten meters away was something odd to ask for.

"H-how did you know my name?" Bloom asked, getting slightly used to everyone knowing who she was but herself not knowing anyone.

"Haha. Well, my daughter has told me about you." Alena answered like it was obvious.

"And, if I may ask, how do your daughter know me?" Bloom asked, at the same time as she threw a look at the other woman on the other side of the pond, apparently named Senom.

"You haven't been told anything, have you dear?" Alena asked at the same time as she threw a dirty look at the little girl in front of Bloom. Bloom just looked confused, which was enough of an answer for Alena. She told Bloom to come to her and sit in the water with her. The little girl disappeared sometimes when Bloom turned her back at her, feeling that her mission here was done.

"This is a long story, and if I understand correctly, you do not have that much of time to spear at the moment, do you?" Alena asked Bloom when they had sat down.

"Bloom looked down into water, "I am afraid not, I am already too late" Tears threatened to spill over.

"Oh dear, it is never easy to be separated from those we love, that is what happened to my daughter over there, that is why she looked so sad. She thought that he was her true love, but only her true love is allowed in here with her." Alena told Bloom. Bloom looked at her.

"B-But, were is here then?" Bloom asked.

"This is Saluna, it is like a heaven, where the spirit of kind people goes after their body dies. The place where we are at the moment is called Morta, the garden of dragons. And as you can guess, it is the family of the dragon flames who live here, and their true lovers.

As you can understand, this is weary unusual, that a living person is here. But you need guidance, and as my granddaughter is at the moment not available for you, I will do the guiding myself!" Alena said. Bloom was in shock.

"Granddaughter…?" Bloom said, not really understanding.

"Yes, my dear. My daughter was the mother of your mother." Bloom could do nothing else then just smile and cry.

"But here me out. In this water, we can see our loving bloodline and what is happening to them. I know what happened to Sky and I know what you have done in order to try and help him. Right now you must learn how to take Domino back. It that right?" Alena asked. Bloom nodded.

"Well then, let the training begin." Alena said.

 **The Island of hate and corruption**

It was dark, the moon was out and it was three days since the married couple had arrived at the island. Sky had been scrubbing Diaspro's feats for the last hour, precisely painting her nails. He had been saved from her harmful touch. Sky wanted to believe that she might have lost hope, but he did not give himself the luxury to believe it. Diaspro sat and purred in the Shari while he was painting her toenails, he was on the last one. Last night, sleeping in the same bed as her, she had felt like his controls were coming back, just for a few seconds. It was enough for him to move his fingers on his right hand. But the happy moment did not last long for him. As fast as the control had been given to him, it had been taken. He found no piece in his solitude. Going mad by loneliness and sadness. His only wish was to be able to tell Bloom how sorry he was. He could accept a lifetime in hell if he just could tell her that he DID love her, that she was THE ONLY person, he ever would love. Just so she could know. He had already accepted that she would not save him. It could be because she did not know that he was cursed, OR, she didn't want to, after he hurt her, embarrassed her in front of his people, and said those awful things to her, of course, she wouldn't want to save him.

Diaspro looked at him, she wanted another shot. Her dear moments with him had not been working, but today was the right day for her, and it was not like she didn't enjoy her times with him, and she knew that he liked them too. She took her foot, the one that was done, and put it under his head, punching it up towards her. Now, looking into his eyes, she said, "have I been neglectful of you? I have, haven't I? Well, let me make it up to you now.". Sky fears the consequences of her ideas. He hated her "moments" with him. He felt so dirty and useless. Knowing that Bloom never would touch him again, and as a king, he had broken the one promise he gave as a child and as a prince, and that was to chose a worthy queen to rule by is side, a person like Bloom. But now, with Diaspro, once he had thought that she might have been that person, but now he had seen her true colors. It was clear to him that she wasn't. He had failed his people.

Diaspro raised up from her chair, her hair long and perfectly maintained from the servers and maidens she had brought here. She looked at him, lust in her eyes and the body of Sky was still awaiting her commands.

"I think it is the time my love, today it will be our child's first day of life," She said with a strange voice. It was not the thought of being a mother that made her so happy, but the thought of her and Sky becoming a family. With her magic, she ripped off all his clothing and, as before, told him to lay on the bed.

When they were done, they were in the shower together. Sky's body was scrubbing her, touching her in places she told him to go. She enjoyed their little moments together. Even though she knew it was not really Sky, it was more than good enough for her. As soon as his seed would find the root, he was hers in every way. And as soon as the little red-headed devil was out of the way, nothing could ever separate them.


	9. Chapter 9: Beating heart

**Home to the cold land of Domino**

 **After what seemed like ages for Bloom, she had finally got it, the guidance from Alena. After her approval, she could finally return home, but awaiting her return was** Marlos **, and he took her to Domino, the frozen planet of her people.**

* * *

"Marlos, how will I revive the planet and its residents?" Bloom asked, literally freezing her butt off in the cold weather. He had taken her to the palace again, this time, they were on the outside in the blistering storm that was sounding them.

"Like every bit of magic done to nature, there is residence left. In this case, the residence is what keeps the planet in the condition it is now. The curse laid on this planet made the core of the planet turn into ice. What we need to do is destroy what is left of the residence of the curse and then warm up the planet. As soon as everything is in place, the residence of this planet should return from there…where they now are… within 24 hours." Marlos said, appearing not to be bothered with the ice cold weather. His dark appearance and dark skin made him almost hard to spot in the dark night that now was falling over them.

"Do you know where the residence are?" Bloom asked, not sure if her feet was still alive or nor, perhaps they had frozen into ice cubes.

"Yes, it is in the palace," Marlos said, not really giving away any emotions.

"I-In t-the p-p-palace?" Bloom said, now really feeling the cold get to her. So much of being the fairy of "Fire" she thought.

"Yes little fairy, and you won't be feeling the cold as much in there," Marlos said with a fatherly voice. He snapped his fingers and suddenly they were in the palace, in a basement by Bloom's guess. The room was dark, no windows what Bloom could see and the size of the room was big, not as big as the library, but bigger than a "normal sized" room she thought. In the middle of the room, where they stood, there was a chandelier in the roof. Bloom, in her transformation, flew up to the chandeliers, melted it and put the candles on fire. When she again stood on the ground beside Marlos, she saw that the room was so dark because of some black mass of. Something was growing on every centimetre on the wall, floor and roof.

Shocked, Bloom asked "What is that? What the hell. Is that?"

"That, my dear fairy, is traces of dark magic, and are, at this moment, what's keeping the curse remaining and still active on the planet and its people," Marlos stated. "And not, we have to destroy it, and when that is done, you'll have to melt the core of the planet," Marlos said. Bloom looked at him, understanding her mission and formed a gigantic fireball of purple fire with her hand, fully using her dark energy. She threw three of those balls towards the dark thing on the wall. Were the balls hit, the mass disappeared. It was easy, too easy Bloom thought, but it did work and Marlos did something similar…

In the dark basement of the castle of Domino, Bloom and Marlos is done destroying the trails of dark magic from the walls and floor. Or, so they thought.

It was dark, the chandelier had burned to its end, and the shadows from the two peoples magic danced upon the walls. The fireballs bouncing towards the wall made an ashy burned trace and made the room smell of dust and burned flesh. Bloom threw the last one, and the last piece of dark matter was gone, hopefully for good now. Bloom felt the joy of finally finish her task. Every hour was feeling by, and for her, that meant that Sky was trapped another hour, suffering by the hand of an insane blood woman. Abused and probably scarred, Bloom felt the stress to free him. She was up in the air, she was trying to take down the things under her. When she landed, Marlos stated that they were done. Bloom then let out a breath she was unaware she had been holding back.

In the distance, Bloom could hear a faint beating sound, not sure what it was, she looked at her companion. He looked paler that the moment before, which in return made Bloom feel like she should be afraid of it, was it a monster? Or was it something worse, was they not done?

"That is in possible, that kind of magic is note allowed and has not been used for hundreds of years," Marlos said, looking around for the source of the beating. The betas sounded more and more like a heart to Bloom.

"Is somebody here?" Bloom asked Marlos, now really confused, what had not been used for hundreds of years? Bloom felt her own heart beating harder to the sound like it wanted to skin into the same beating. The sound got louder and louder. Now Bloom could hear it like it was right beside her. Her poor eyesight due to the now almost complete darkness was not helping here, and Marlos did not say a thing, he was just[More scenery.] listened, listened for the beating and where it was coming from.

"Marlos, please, what is that beating?" Bloom asked again, losing her patience.

"I have a vague idea, but it should not be possible. A long time ago, the magic was immortalised by taking over a person Brodie, as long as the person lived, the magic stayed alive…" Marlos looked so confused, Bloom could not wait for whatever he was waiting for, she put fire in her hand, lighting up every part of the room. "Stella would be proud of me," Bloom thought. At Bloom's right side was suddenly a little boy, around the age of 5. The beating sound came from him.

"And WHO the HELL are you? And where did you come from?" Bloom said rather loudly. The boy with black hair and black eyes was just staring at Bloom.

"We need to kill it," Marlos said.

"B-but it's just a child?" Bloom said, looking into the boy's eyes.

"Madam, would you really kill me?" The little boy asked with the sweetest voice Bloom have ever heard.

"Do not listen to it! It is not human. It is just evil!" Marlos shouted at Bloom. Rising one of his hands, ready to kill it.

"What if I was your child Bloom?" The little boy asked again, looking into her eyes. Bloom blinkers, feeling tired and confused. Somewhere in the distance, she could see the child walking away from her.

"Wait, don't go!" Bloom shouted after the child. The child looked back at her, now blond hair and blue eyes. If she wasn't mistaken, the child could have been Sky in the same age, but she knew better. "This is another trick! Does it try to mess with my mind again?" Bloom, though. "No! I am not falling for that again! I will destroy it!" Bloom pointed in of her burning hands towards the child who now was crying. Bloom looked into the eyes of her lover. She halted for as second but knew that it was not true. It was not him and it was not a child of hi either. She fired a red-looking bolt of lava towards the child, watching as the child blew up into pieces. Then, she just stood there. Not sure what to do or what to say. She knew it was not a child, really, but her mind told her that she had killed a child and it hurt inside of her.

"Well done Bloom," Marlo said, putting a hand on her shoulder to support her. "Now, you just need to melt the core of the planet, to give the planet a new life." Marlos continued.

"And how do I do that exactly?" Bloom asked him. Still looking at where the child once stood.

"Sit down, calm yourself. Try to locate the core. It will speed to you. The dragon flame was once used to create the core. Now, you are the keeper of the same flame, the core will reconcile you as its creator and then, when you have contact, give all your energy, light and dark, and melt it." Marlos said. Bloom thought it sounded crazy, but at this point, she had nothing to loose. She sat down on the cold stone floor and tried to locate the core. Her magic was like a bird, flying in towards the core. And through the bird's eyes, she could see the core. It was a gigantic ice block. She tried to use her magic to melt it, but it was trying to freeze her instead. She got so frustrated that she started to get angry. This was her chance to save Sky, this was her chance to save her people. Nothing would stop her now when she was so close. Bloom gave everything she had. The most powerful fairy of them all gave every bit of her energy in order to melt the core. Her gains were on fire, and even though she had her eyes closed, everything was just white.

She didn't feel the floor anymore, it was like she was floating in the middle of the air. Her hair dashed against her sling, almost scratching her. It as like she was trapped in a hurricane. It was thrown everywhere. She was so confused, did she succeed? In the end, her massive blast did not last for that long. Giving everything she had at once and it ended writing a few minutes. She felt like she was dead. Her muscles were hurting and her eyes were filled with water. Her heard heated in a thousand mile an hour. She felt two hands grabbing her, holding her limp body in bridal style.

"You did well my little fairy. I will keep my promise." She heard Marlos speak to her before everything went completely black.

 **Free at last**

* * *

Sky woke up in the middle of the night, not feeling well, feeling like he would puke. He put his hand towards his mouth when he released that he could do just that, he could move his hand.

"Om my god" Sky said, a smile grew across his face but he instantly regrets it. Quickly he looked towards his left. There was Diaspro, sleeping deep and did not seem to have awoken by his words of joy. He cheerfully slipped out from her arms, put on some clothing and ran out towards the nearest guard.

"Take me to the palace this instant," Sky said, high enough to sound like the king he was, but low enough so that Diaspro wouldn't wake up.

"N-Now sir? I-It's in the middle of the night…A-And how about the queen?" The guard asked him in a submissive voice.

"At least he knows his place," Sky thought, "I will go alone, and no one is allowed do wake Diaspro up! It that clear! She can not know where I have gone! It is very important!" The guard just nodded and soon enough, Sky was on his way with express speed to the palace and his home. Talking to his parents on the phone and trying to explain what had happened. At first, they thought he had gone mad, trying to find some sense in his words, but he manages to convince them, that he was not the person that had said "yes" on his wedding. His parents, as any parents, went furious with Diaspro and said that they immediately would talk to the court in order to free him from his marriage. When Sky landed, Brandon was waiting there, ready to either help him or, if he still "loved" Diaspro, beat the living shit out of him. Brandon had heard from the chitchat from the guards that the king was coming home alone from his honeymoon two weeks early and without the queen. His hope was that Sky finally had woken up and realised his mistake.

The ship's door opened and the King stepped out, greeted by various servants and, at the end of the line, Brandon. He looked at Sky with suspicious eyes. Not really sure what to think.

"Brandon! God, it is good to see you! I need your help!" Sky said when he got closer to him. Pulling his arms up in the air, showing that he was surrendering.

"Well, I do believe that you need more than just my help friend." He said, still sot sure what to do.

"As that may be, I need your help with finding Bloom, as you surely can understand I am in desperate need to talk to her…Explain all this to her…" Sky said, trailing off. Brandon smiled, understanding that his best friend was himself once more.

"I would help you with that if I could. But, unfortunately, I do not know where Bloom are. She is missing and has been since the Ball. The Winx said that they saw her on Domino of all places, but they are fighting Valtor right now, constantly trying to keep him away from stealing planets magic, and also, Stella quickly mentioned something about killing Aisha's people..." Brandon said, looking down at the ground. Sky felt like he would pass out. "Bloom is missing? God, what have I done! What if she is hurt, or even worse…" Sky thought.

"I need to get there and find her," Sky said, suddenly going n quick steps into the castle towards his parent with the attention to tell them that he will be leaving.

"I can not let you do that Sky" Brandon shouted after Sky while running after him.

"And why not, I need to find her, do I not? Sky Asked, annoyed at his friend.

"You need to stay here, in order to break loose from your current marriage with Diaspro! Or do you want to stay married to her?" Brandon said, stopping his running, making Sky stop as well. Brandon's eyes were filled with hate towards the whole situation.

"No, I would rather die," Sky said, serious as the least.

"Then you need to stay here, for Bloom's sake. Do you really want to find her and tell her that you are still married to Diaspro?" Brandon asked.

"No, she would put me on fire" Sky answered, half joking half serious.

"Then we need to get to your parents immediately," Brandon said.


	10. Chapter 10: My heaven

**My safe heaven is within you.**

* * *

The now sleeping future queen of Domino woke up in an unfamiliar bed, confused, she raised up, not knowing were she was nor what time it was. A vague memory came up in her mind, Marlos saying that he would be freeing Sky from his prison… Bloom's eyes was suddenly not tired any more, though she vaguely remembered something about a cold core, she now could only focus on the fact that Sky might be free at last. Right now she needed to see him. She looked around in the room were she at the moment were placed in. It was a big, blue open room, with the bed she was laying in, which for the record felt like lying in clouds and feathers, nothing else was there except a chair until her bed. She was going to move out of the bed when Marlos came trough the door.  
"Dear Bloom, you should not be moving out of there, you have a few weeks of magic-free recovery to do now…" Marlos said to her. Bloom looked at him stubbornly.  
"I want to see Sky!" Bloom said to him, sounding like a stubborn spoiled child. Feeling like one as well. But what could she do, she wanted to see Sky, nothing would get in her way. Marlos only looked at her.  
"I do believe that it is the most stupid thing you could do to your self at the moment. If the queen of Eraklyon spots you and tried to kill you, you do not have the energy to defend yourself. It is to danguares." Marlos said.  
"If it is the danger you are referring to, and fear, I will go there temporally, maybe an hour, and in a place were only Sky can know about." Bloom said, feeling smug and superior, proud that she manage to silence the grate geaet keeper.  
"I really do feel that it is a stupid idea, but rather then that you sneak off and go there on your own, I will send you there. ONE hour Bloom, and not until you have gotten yourself something to eat." Marlos said, sounding like a father, rather then a friend. Bloom thought nothing of it. Marlos came later back that evening. Bloom had something she waned him to place on Sky's bed before being transported into a specific place.

* * *

 **Back on Eraklyon**

* * *

"go to a safe place, a place where we can be alone"  
The note that Sky had found was on his bed, together with lock of fire hair. He took up the fire hair, smelled it and then sat down in the bed. "It could be her again, playing with my heart, knowing that I miss Bloom more than anything else. Ever sense Brandon told me that she was missing, a black void has been eating me from the inside out. Because of me she is missing, maybe hurt! God I need her! I need to find her! I can't risk it not being her," he thought to himself, holding the hair to his heart. He folded the paper neatly and put it in his pocket. He took his hower board and swept through the window and towards the woods. There was a beautiful glade with a pond and thick wood surrounding it. The water was shining and gave the glade a daylight experience. This was a place he loved, knowing that no one would ever find him here. He had taken her here once, showing her his secret place, a way for him to fully give everything he had to her. Only they knew of this place, it was their little secret. He steps off the board and sat down with the water, still holding the hair in his hand.  
At the water, she stood, in a blue light dress, it was simple, almost something that Sky thought could be mistaken for a nightgown. The wind gossiped on how the light fabric was expensive, a fitting garment for a goddess, Sky thought. She had her eyes locked at the water, some butterflies was flying around her.  
"I do not have that huge amount of time, I am only here temporarily. I just had to see you, make sure that you knew…" Bloom said, trailing off. Her sobs hit Sky hard in the chest aria. He waned to go to her, kiss her, make her stop crying and tell her that everything would be alright. But then there was the thing she said. I just had to see you, make sure that you knew.. Knew what? Sky thought, that she couldn't be with him? Fear struck him and he was close to let a sub out himself.  
"Know what?" Sky said, hitting himself for talking to her like an enemy. Diaspros torture still had its effect on him, not letting anyone close, being cold and distance.  
"That I still love you." Bloom said, a strong voice, even though the tears left its mark on it, it was still the voice of a royalty.  
Sky did not believe his ears. She waned him? After all that had happened. When did he become the luckiest basted alive? But no, he could not let her make this mistake, he was not the right person for her. She was the keeper of the dragon flame, the future queen of Domino, if it ever got restored. She deserved someone perfect like herself, not something broken like him he thought.  
"How could I ever have the chance to get you back, after what I have done, after what she has done to me? I am filthy, dirty and broken. I have not only once shattered the promise I made to you, that I am only yours, but against my will, multiple times. I fear the results." Sky was kneeling on the ground, facing Bloom with tears in his eyes. Bloom did not move, not knowing what to do or to say. She did not realize before this, that Diaspros' torture had extended to such a deep level, to sexually assault him in order to get what she wanted. A child would, of course, seal her marriage to Sky and guarantee her the throne. AS the laws of Eraklyon stated clearly. A royal couple wall stay if a child exist between them. An old law that Sky once had told her, still was active.  
Bloom also saw the scars and the tormented opened wounds in his soul. He had, when the subject of sex had been brought up in their relationship, been very remorseful for giving himself willingly to Diaspro when they were young. He had been begging her for mercy and after he told her about his kingdoms rules for marriage and sexual contact, afraid that she would leave him when she finally knew. She had understood how bad the situation actually was from his standpoint. She had tried to explain to him that what he had done did not matter to her, that she was willing to forgive him as long as he was hers from now on – something he absolutely agreed on, thanking her for days for giving him a chance.  
They had always been close, but he had always kept his hands in a respectful manner, Bloom suspected it was because his fear of her disliking him not being a virgin. He had clearly stated that she was the one that he wanted as his queen. She had time and time again tried to push him to do something he really wanted. One night she had surprised him with luring him to a place in the woods. When he had gotten there, she had been standing in a sea of flowers naked. His lust for her had brought him to practically attack her. They made love in the flowers, his respectful manner never really leaving him. He did not fully look at her naked form and he did not do anything she did not tell him to do. She knew that he wanted so much more, but he feared that he would displease her. Diaspro's mark never left him. And in the end, they only made love once. She tried to push him again, that's when he had asked her to marry him. To forever be his and he would for ever be hers. They did then decide to wait until after they was married, following the law of royalty.  
"I am yours Sky, and I do NOT want anyone else then you, I am ready to fight for you!" Bloom finally said. Making Sky fall down with his hands and head to the ground. His position was fully submissive. Bloom refused to let him torture himself this way. She stepped closer but he started to murmur something.  
"I truly do not deserve you, already from the beginning, you were way too good for me, so pure. I should have stayed with Diaspro, she is the type of person I do deserve, pour evil. I have gotten my wish fulfilled, she is my wife, my own personal hell."  
Bloom could hear his sobbing increase. She decides to try something she knew had worked before.  
Sky heard some fabric hit the forest floor, and slowly looked up towards the goddess with fire hair. Her naked form hit him, his mind went blank for a second and he didn't know what to do. His body responded in one way and his mind in another. His memory slowly came back to the most wonderful day of his life, a scene that had passed his eyes when Diaspro tortured him, a way to forget. His eyes burned again with heavy tears when he realized what she did for him. But he was not worthy of her giving him pleasure. His eyes locked with hers. His tears fell and she started to walk closer to him. He wanted to close his eyes, not look at forbidden places, but his mind was to weak. He tried to keep his eyes in hers, but another part of him wanted so desperately to look at her, to take everything in. She was only a few meters away from him now. His body started to shake. He finally lost his battle and let go, his eyes wondered down, staying at her breast then slower, further down. His eyes finally landed at her feet. His body twitching in places that made the desperate man happy.  
He started to crawl on all for to her, his gaze still on her feet. She stopped when he got to her, his mouth kissing her foot in a tender begging way.  
"Sky, please?" Bloom whispered, wanting him to face her as an equal. But he misunderstood her call, believing that she wanted something else entirely. Something he was more the happy to provide her with. He started to kiss her ankles, moving slowly outwards her centre. His hands touched were the kisses had left her skin hot, feather touches that barely touched her skin, sending chills all over her body. Finally, his journey up had gotten him where he wanted to be.  
"S-Sky, what are you do..oh..OH" Bloom grabbed his hair. "Y-You d-don't need t-to do thi-is sweet-e," Bloom said with a shaky voice, her pleasure spiking faster than what she could control.  
But she was wrong, he felt that he owned her so much, for her love and kindness, for her forgiveness. This was his pathetic way to give something back to her. Her moans increased and the married man suddenly got very taken back, his lower abdomen knotted itself, sending flashed of pleasure waves throughout his body. When her orgasm finally reached, she fell down, still week from her energy drain. Sky was alert enough to catch her in her fall, and she landed in his lap. Her heavy eyes was faced with his. They drowned in each other, loosing track on the time.  
Bloom felt his member, swollen and pulsing, underneath her. She attacked his lips. A second passed for the confused king, but then he responded with equally as much force. Bloom started to pull in his skirt, unbuttoning it. Sky more was more than happy to help her, even thou he saw himself as more then less worthy, he waned her happy, more that anything else. He removed his belt with one hand and pulled his pants and boxers downs enough so that his member could stand salute for his goddess. Before he could react, still violently making out with Bloom, she slid him inside of her, making Sky cry out in pleasure. Never had he felt such pleasure, his body responding to her, twitching and knotting. This was truly love, it felt nice, romantic and safe. He felt safe with her. He knew it was on his term, if he waned it to stop, she would, if he waned her to move away from him or take it slower, she would. She proceeds to start to move but he stopped her.  
"Please, tell me that this is what you want! Tell me I'm enough for you!" Sky whispered, his voice cracking of sadness. Wanting her to tell him in the open that she still loved him. He asked for so much when he asked her to forgive his involvement with another partner. Now though, he knew that he was braking a more secured rule, he was having sexual contact outside his own marriage, but for him, the marriage was false, a curse.  
Bloom put her hand over his hard and said in a calm tone, "You are everything I want, you are pure and perfect! He released a hard shaky breath and started to move inside of her.  
"Ah….Ah….ah..forgive me B-Bloom! I love you!" His orgasm was already ready, but he forced it aside, wanting her to have as much of him as she wanted. She kissed his neck and slightly bit down on his ear, "Ah..please, w-won't make i-it…" he said, louder this time. "It's okay then, you can let go," she answered calmly. His hands grabbed her harder, he buried his head under her head, his moans and panting got louder and he quickened the pace. When he broke down, he looked up to her and ranted "I love you, I love you, I love you" over and over again in a low voice.  
They sat there, beside the water rocking back and forth, enjoying each other's company, each other's skin against skin. Bloom suddenly started to shine, she understood that her time was about to end. She looked at Sky who had understood as well. He held her tight for a second, the hurried to help her get her dress on, and in the last second, he gave her a romantic kiss.  
"I will be back as soon as I can Sky! Bloom said, holding on to his arms.  
"I know you will, you gave me the best moment in my life twice, I have so much to give back. I will be waiting for you. As soon as Diaspro will be gone, out of our lives, I will have you by my side, as it is supposed to be, I understand that now. I might not be worthy you. But if it is me you want, I will fight being perfect for you." He said, while putting his forehead to hers. Bloom eyes shine with happy tears and she hugged him so hard she could until she was gone. Marlos had brought her back to Domino. An hour after she arrived.


	11. Chapter 11: The royal court

**Eraklyon:**

—

The court was built up by the ruling five On Eraklyon. The king and queen was top hen, they had the final say. But then there was "the ruling five" that was made up by five trusted old members, chosen by the people once every ten years. They decided on things the king and/or the queen could not, or did not, have the time or possibility to make. Things that they might not agree on. But they also took all responses when both rulers was incapable of doing their duty to the people.

The ruling five also decided upon questions mattering the royal family. As in this case. Sky and his parents wants to declare the royal wedding between Sky and Diaspro as "false" due to the kings inability to control his actions, thanks to Diaspro poisoning. The ruling five's response to this - as Diaspro is decelerating the poisoning of Sky as false - was to make it into a matter for the royal court.

The royal court is made up by the royal five as judges, and chosen people as the jury. The royal five choose one from the group to lead the matter.

Sky haven't been married more then a week and are already more then happy to get rid of the cursed ring that bind him and Diaspro together. He doesn't want her to lead his people. He doesn't want her on the planet.

It took nearly three hours inside the courtroom for him to testify what she had done to him. Of course she was not there. Just the court itself which was 10 people. Not even Sky's parents was allowed in there. Due to the nature of the problem, the court did not under any circumstances that this came out to the public before a ruling was set.

For Sky, the thought of getting rid of Diaspro was worth the agony of reliving everything she had done to him. And knowing she was next up for questioning, he knew that the things that he had told the court had made them all unease. They would go hard on her. Asking her about Gruesome details that she was not capable of denying. There was just one flaw. Sky did not know how he got the control of his body back. He did not brake the spell nor did he know who did. His explanation was that Valtors help must have been temporary. Or that she momentarily, in her sleep, lost the power over him.

On his way out from the dim room without any windows, he passed Diaspro and her father. She looked at him but Sky kept his eyes strait forward.

Sky meet up with his worried parents.

"You don't need to worry son. The court will see the truth." Erendor spoke with confidence in his voice. Of course nether of Sky's parents knew the details about what happened. Just the court does and that was enough. All Sky's parents knew was that Sky feared that a child was created. That in it self brought his usually cold mother to tears. Samara had always spoken greatly about grandchildren, but the thought of one being created this way was not a happy thought.

Sky and Diaspro was kept at each side of the castle and was not meet or speak until the ruling of the court. It took almost two full days  
style="font-size: 13pt;"for the court to announced that they hade come to an conclusion.

Everyone that was relevant to the king and queen was gathered in the courtroom. Diaspro with her father looking smug. This was worrying to Sky. Something is wrong.

The announcement was following:

"As no evidence was proven to support the Kings claims, we - as the royal court of the kingdoms of Eraklyon - found The queen innocent. As further noted, the king has been declared ill and will, for the moment, be reliced from his duties to the people. This will leave The Queen as the only ruler till the king is seemed fit to go back into his duty"

Everyone's - except Diaspro and her father's - jaw hit the floor. Every muscle in Sky's body froze.

The moment the court had ruled in favour for Diaspro, guards with the symbol of her people, dragged Sky and his parents into the dungeons. His parents had disappeared in a turn and he had been put in a lonely dark, cold and wet room, chained to the ceiling.

* * *

 **At the same time at Dominio**

Bloom has for the past few days, against her will, spent her time resting. She waned to go to Sky! To make sure that he was okay. But six people had held her back.

When she had gotten back from Eraklyon, the Winx had been in her room. Marlos sneaking in the corner looking proud of himself. They had attacked her, asking a million questions at the same time. Stella being really upset by her state of weakness and pore dressing but in the same time proud of what she hade done. For the first time, Stella hade given a glint of mother-like instincts and had told the others that questions had to wait till a later time. The rest of the group hade then attacked Marlos with the same questions.

While Marlos had been fighting the girls of, Bloom and Stella had just been talking about the situation in Eraklyon. Brandon hade been talking to Sky and then reported to Stella about it.

The day that the court hade announced that a decision was made, the girls was watching Stella's phone for a call from Brandon saying that Sky was free from the forced marriage. The phone call never came. They waited and waited, panic stared to rise when Brandon finally called.

"Thank you for _finally_ calling!" Stella said loudly.

"Listen!" Brandon said in a hunched voice. "Something happened! They ruled in favour for Diaspro! They took Sky away together with his parents! I don't know where they are and I don't have so much time! I have to go into hiding. The guys are picking me up in an hour! It's not safe for me to be here! I'll call you later with an update"

Stella was petrified, Bloom had tears falling down her cheeks. The other sat silence at the end of the bed.

* * *

 **The day before:**

In the camber of Diaspro —

Diaspro's maiden had a friend that was part of the jury. She had charmed him to telling her in which direction the court was ruling. Of course the ruling was in favour for Sky. She had ran to her Queen and had told her all about it.

"HOW DEAR THEY" Diaspro screamed and threw a glass of win against the wall. Making the maiden disappear out from the room. "How do they dear to rule in favour for him, don't they understand that it was necessary? That the red-hair bitch had enchanted him? That she was not suited for ruling. I have been raised to become the queen of Eraklyon. I have spent the majority of my life believing that I would marry Sky! How dear they take that away from me!" Tears of anger and frustration was slipping down her cheeks. She heard a familiar "pop" and turned around to see a pissed of Valtor standing in her room yet again.

"AND YOU!" Diaspro pointed at Valtor. "You said that he would be mine! How come he broke free from the spell?"

"What do you thing? WHO do you think want him to be free from your grip?" Valtor snared words towards her. She was a little taken back because of his behaviour. He had before this acted like an gentleman. But she noted that he looked stressed.

"Bloom"

"Obviously" Valtor said. "I just don't know how... _yet_."

"Well what will I do until you figure your shit out? Be dragged into a hole in the ground for poisoning the King?" Diaspro said.

"No stupid girl. And he had already made the accusations against you so spelling him again is useless. What we need to do is put the jury under spells. Each one of them" Valtor said while looking out a near by window.

"I.. I don't think I can do that.." Diaspro said, feeling mistrust in her yet-to-be-understood new powers.

"Of course not. Only I will be able to do it." Valtor said. "But I need to be in the same room as them."

"You can decise as my father. He was suppose to come but politics got in the way as usual…" Diaspro said but in the end, she got lost in the reality of her own words. Her own family would not be there as she might bee ruled a traitor to Eraklyon. Her own father put politics before his only daughter.

"Good idea, you have a second hearing in a few hours right? They need to ask if you plage guilty or not." Valtor said.

"Yes" Diaspro said.

Captor snapped with his fingers and in a moment, her father stood before her. Though the clothing was somewhat darker then what her father usually would wear, it would not be possible for someone to know that this was a descise.


	12. Chapter 12: The ruling

**On Domino:**

* * *

Bloom, short of anything to panic, started to run around in the room. Her Sky was taken, prisoner. HER Sky was in danger. Stella looked up from the phone at Bloom.

"Oh NO! I know what you are thinking. You. Are. Not. Going after him alone. You have barely any power left in you." Stella nearly screamed at her. Her fear that Bloom's irrationality would lead to her death. Diaspro was trained as a royalty and in Bloom state, would win if they were to fight.

"But what will I do then? Sit here while she does god now what to him?" Bloom said back angrily. Did they not understand that she had to get him out now!

"You cannot help him if you are dead!" Stella screamed back, now both of them was angry.

"I won't get caught. And besides, he might as well be dead if I don't go" Bloom said back in an angry voice. They stared at one and another. The rest of the Winx does not really know what to do.

"The chances of you getting back is less than 21.345%," Tecna said while calculating on her phone. "It's too risky. The boys should get here within in a few hours. We can all together talk this over when they get here and decide on how we are going to handle this." She continued. Bloom looking mad at them. She was too tired and too worried to wait. God knows what Diaspro could do while she had Sky.

"Yeah, Tecna is right. It's better to wait until the boys get here, we are stronger as a team. Okay, Bloom. Do you understand?" Flora asked her. Bloom nodded. They had a Bloom did not have the luxury of the time.

"You can rest until they come, sleeping will make time go faster," Aisha said. Bloom nodded again. The Winx left Bloom in her room.

"Make sure a guard is standing at the door. She cannot fly from here but she might try to make a run for it." Stella said to a servant.

"Aren't we treating her as a prisoner now Stella?" Flora asked.

"Yes… in a little bit. But she is so tired, she will make a stupid decision and get herself killed if we don't" Stella said while they all walked away from Bloom's bedroom.

Bloom managed to sleep for an hour, but a nightmare awakened her in a rush. Her body was covered in sweat. She tried to calm herself down while standing out on her balcony. Looking down, she did not see any traces of the Winx nor the boys. They were not here yet then. She started to feel the familiar feeling of panic again. She could not await her while Sky might be in pain. He needed her and she needed him. She had promised to come back for him. A promise she would keep. But how? She went back into her room and looked around. She could use a teleportation powder that she had found while roaming the palace in boredom. But she did not know how to use it nor if it actually would move her from one planet to another. Right now she needed Tecna. She is so good at looking things up. Or Flora, she is so knowing about too many different things. Bloom sight and sat down on her bed. Would she give it a chance and risk ending up in a weird place? Was it worth it?

For Sky… yes, it was.

It was a relatively heavy bag that was made of purple velvet fabric and was about the size of her hand. When she thought about how much powder she would need, a handful was her first thought. She took the grey powder out of the back, threw it over herself and thought about the place in the forest she had meet Sky.

 **Eraklyon, a few hours after the ruling of the court**

* * *

Diaspro sat in her room, looking out on the yard. She was wondering what Sky was thinking. Her world was so narrow around him and them. Her life was built on what was to come to be a fantasy. She was desperate for her life to follow the path and become what it was meant to be. A future as a good, loving, responsible queen and wife to Sky. Her room was her room, not their room. another fact that put them at a worlds lengths apart. She signed and heard another "pop". Valtor was here. He had left her after the court ruling.

"Busy thoughts?" Valtor asked. Nice manners and thoughtfully at what he was saying.

"Just life not getting that way I wanted". Diaspro answered. Valtor dismissed her comment and went on to talk to her on a very special subject.

"Life never gets the way we want, but we can shape it to our best. But for now, let's focus on something a little easier." Diaspro looked at him, curious to want he was talking about. Valtor continued.

"You, as a royalty brought up, must have learned a great deal about other kingdoms?" Valtor asked.

"Naturally" Diaspro answered.

"What do you know about Solaria?" Valtor asked. Diaspro though for a second and then answered.

"The planet had three individual mini-suns that brings great power to the planet. The king and queen are divorced and they have one daughter. Stella."

"Good. But more specifically, how do the powers of the suns work?" Valtor continued.

"The three suns are special due to the fact that they orbit around Solaria. In Solaria, the day is the brightest and bring happiness and joy. If the Suns are to die, the planet would suffer and turn into darkness and fear. The people would suffer and probably die eventually." Diaspro said.

Valtor looked at her. She had confirmed his knowledge about the suns. BUT. there was information he knew that she did not.

"I want you to start a war with Solaria," Valtor said with a dark voice.

"What?…" Diaspro said, thinking that he was joking with her.'

"The king is a failure and has chosen a new wife that will bring the planet down. You have to act fast. Either he agrees to not marry his new fiance or you will have to take the planet by force."

"Have you lost your mind completely? Diaspro said with a stern voice, she was not stupid.

"Have you? Don't you care for the planet? have you forgotten what I have done for you?" Valtor said with an angry voice, not linking her response. Diaspro was taken back by this. No, she had not forgotten what he had done for her.

"I will give you a few days to think this over my dear queen," Valtor said and disappeared in a cloud of dark purple smoke.

* * *

Bloom arrived at Eraklyon in the woods by nightfall. She had successfully made it alive to the planet. She had the bad of transportation power in her pocket for her and Sky's escape. She walked fast but quietly through the castle and into the buildings lower part. Sky had given her a full tour of the castle so she knew where the prison cells were. It took her nearly an hour to get there in the night but eventually, she was there. She crawled past a few guards and into the cells and started to look through the iron bars in order to see Sky.

"Sky?" Bloom whispered into a dark cell.

"BLOOM!" a loud whispering came back and two sweaty hands grabbed her through the small window with steel bars. Sky was looking at her with relieved eyes. "How did you get in her? Never mind, you have to leave before they find you!" Sky spoke

"Not without you my love," Bloom spoke back to him. She took her hands back, put them towards her mouth. She took a large breath and blew on them. They started to glow red. She put them towards the lock of the cell and melted away the metal so the door could open. It took so much to do so little. She nearly fell, but Sky manages to grab her before she hit the floor. He put her closer towards his body and held her there until he knew she could stand on her legs without falling.

"We need to get out of here now," Sky said to her and Bloom nodded. She followed him as he knew the place better than anyone. He followed her up towards a hidden path that led them out of the castle and towards the woods. Maybe they would have succeeded if not a vicious queen had looked out of her window and had seen a red streak of hair. They had gotten into the wood when Bloom suddenly had fallen towards the grassy floor of the earth. Sky turned around and saw a purple glowing ring around Bloom's leg. She was here. Sky looked around while he was helping Bloom up on her feet. He knew where he ring had come from. Bloom got up and they started to run towards the darker trees in hope that she would not see them. But they did not get far. They suddenly found themselves standing at the end of the ground and looking down at the dark water, belonging to the dangerous river Callos. They stopped, realising that they had painted them selfs into a corner.

"And WHAT are you doing?" Diaspro's voice echoed from behind them. Shy and Bloom turned around. She was standing there, looking furious. No guards, no one to help her, just her and the darkness of the night.

"You are insane to think that I wouldn't get him out of there? What wife puts her husband in a jail cell?" Bloom said in a strong voice to her. Diaspro was not the only one that was furious. If Bloom had the strength, she would turn her into a pile of ashes.

"The one that has a cheating husband, the one that has her heart broken," Diaspro answered.

"You poisoned him to love you, don't you realise how wrong that is?" Bloom said back. Sky had, while the two women screamed at one another, positioned himself between Bloom and Diaspro.

"You were the one that hexed him first" Diaspro screamed. Bloom remained silent. She had no idea what she was talking about. Sky snapped.

"She never hexed me. If you are looking for a reason for our breakup, don't look at Bloom. Don't blame hexes or spells at her. It had nothing to do with it. I just did not love you, and I was not going to marry a woman I did not love." Sky said, now shielding Bloom with his body completely. Diaspro stood there silent for one second. It was like a reality had hit her. It had slapped her right where it had hurt the most. Bloom looked out from behind Sky, she saw the Queen standing there, looking at Sky.

"I understand if you believed something else, but you must face the reality of the situation Diaspro. Otherwise, you'll never get happy." Bloom said in a tender voice to her while slowly walking towards her. Diaspro just looked right at her. Not Bloom nor Sky had a chance to see what was happening before it was done. Diaspro raised her hand in a jester to take Bloom's. But in a split of a second, a glowing purple ball hit Bloom so hard that she was flying back towards the cliff. She stumbles over the age and Bloom felt her body going weightless as she fell down. Something grabbed her hand. The gravity took a hold on her in a millisecond. She looked up and saw Sky leaning over the edge of the cliff, holding her hand. He had a panicked look on his face. Bloom, still not grasping the situation, had time to wonder why he had tears in his eyes, why his lips were moving but no sound coming out from them. She then looked down, she just saw darkness now, she thought for a second that she might be dreaming.

Sky was trying to pull her up, she felt his hand get sweaty from the effort. She looked at him again and felt her hand slipping out from his.

"S-Sky?" Bloom said, then the gravity pulled her down towards the darkness.


End file.
